Case Closed: Both Ends of the Road
by Shadow Medli
Summary: It's been a long period of time that Conan stayed at the Moores'. While Rachel was out, two men in black caught her suspicion. Now that she's followed them and witnessed a crime, she ended with the same results--she's a child.
1. Destiny's Paths Reunited

Case Closed: Both Ends of the Road

Chapter I: Destiny's Roads Reunited

Conan Edogawa was sleeping in a hammock just outside of the Moores' house. Ran Moure, or Rachel Moore, exited her house, leaving her father, Koguro or Richard Moore, sleeping in the house. She wanted--no, rather needed-- to meet Dr. Agasa. About Conan, Shinichi Kudo's, or Jimmy's, so-called cousin, Conan. Before Rachel was able to cross the road to the other street, she noticed two men in black conversing with each other.

"So...he's supposed to be dead."

"Yeah, last time I've seen Jimmy Kudo."

"Heh, and they say he was unbeatable."

".......Jimmy? Dead?" Rachel whispered to herself.

"How long has it been?"

"About six months."

"Impossible...Jimmy called me just yesterday..." Rachel muttered again. Highly suspicious, she ran after the two. Conan was awake during the hour, and he noticed Rachel chasing after two men. Conan nearly let out a shout when he realized who they were....Gin and Vodka, the two men who had poisoned him long ago and turned him into a kid!

Conan jumped off his hammock and ran after Rachel, keeping all of his sounds unnoticable. Rachel swerved arounds many corners and alleyways, making it difficult for Conan to stay close with her. Gin and Vodka were being particurarly quick...

After about an hour, Gin and Vodka halted in their tracks. They arrived at their destination, and a man had awaited them, carrying a large briefcase that was packed with money. "You actually have the money. I enever thought you could make it," Gin scoffed, fingering the trigger of his gun. Vodka was still silent, watching Gin and the man with the briefcase.

"J-just take it. Please, let my daughter go..."

"Certainly," Vodka answered, opening a door to the building beside him, revealing the man's daughter. He took her and ran off, pale and frightened. Gin chuckled darkly and looked up at Vodka.

"Looks like we did it again," he bragged with pride. Vodka then noticed something--or someone. It was Rachel, watching their every move with her eyes.

Conan gasped. _Stay away from her! _he wanted to shout, but he would put himself in danger. Vodka approached Rachel and whacked her across the head, knocking her out cold.

"The poison," Vodka demanded, gesturing to Gin, who handed it to him right away. Vodka slipped it into Rachel's mouth, just as they did with Jimmy. Conan shuddered and looked away, covering his eyes.

When Gin and Vodka exited, Conan didn't notice. Vodka's eyes were laid on Conan, who was still looking away. Raising his hand, Vodka knocked Conan out as well.

Hours passed, and Rachel awoke in bloody pain. When she moved, she winced and yelped. "Ow!" Rachel suddenly scared herself. She--she sounded like a kid. Conan woke himself seconds later. He looked around the corner, and saw Rachel as a kid!

"B-but how?" she asked, looking at herself. Conan stared in awe, approaching Rachel without thought.

"R-Rach....el?" he whispered slowly.

"C-Conan! What happened? Why am I a kid? What's going on?"

"I'll...explain. On the way home."

Rachel was dumfounded for a moment. "Explain?"

...As Conan and Rachel returned home, Rachel became more shocked at Conan's explanation. "So that poison--it--it shrinks people into kids...but-but-but then--" She stared into Conan's eyes. He was serious and was not the joking kid he used to be. He looked like an actual detective. Conan...he...

"...J-Jimmy?" Rachel asked, blushing furiously. She couldn't believe it...if Conan was Jimmy, then she--then he--she said she loved--and he--but then he--it was so confusing for Rachel! She clutched at her head in aggravation, letting out a squeaky whine. Conan swung in front of her and grasped her shoulders. Rachel suddenly stopped, staring into his eyes again.

"Rachel," was all Jimmy worded. Rachel was Jimmy. "I am Jimmy. I was shrunk the same way you did. I kept it all a secret because if word spread I was Jimmy, Gin and Vodka would try to kill me again." This time he didn't hesitate. "Kill us. They'll kill us if they know."

Rachel was speechless. She was now a pint-sized kid, the same as Conan, who was actually Jimmy. She couldn't believe it...it was--was--impossible...


	2. Rachel's Disappearance

**_Chapter II: Rachel's Disappearance_**

Morning arrived, yet Conan and Rachel hadn't reached home just yet. Conan had gone to Dr. Agasa to help Rachel, who renamed herself Tae Niu (TAY Nee-ooh). "Jimmy, are you sure Dr. Agasa can help us?" Rachel asked him.  
"Trust me, he's made a lot of inventions that have helped me. My left lens are what I use to track someone with this tracking device--" Conan showed her a small loop, "--and this I can use to listen to someone." He also displayed a small piece of gum.  
"Gum?"  
"Not just gum."  
"Oh...."  
Dr. Agasa walked into the main room and noticed Conan with Tae. "Oh, Jimmy, who is your new friend?" he questioned in his usual accent.  
"Rachel, renamed Tae," Conan simply answered with his usual expression. "She got shrunk by Gin and Vodka also."  
"Oh my! What will Richard Moore think of this!?" Agasa exclaimed, suddenly waking Conan fully.  
"AH! MY DAD! HE'LL FREAK WHEN HE NOTICES I'M MISSING!" Tae exclaimed in an outburst of shock. "What should we do?!"  
"Rachel, calm yourself. I could help you in a way..." He then looked at Rachel. "...But I need to find some kind of item that you can carry around as a device but people are fooled by it, just like Jimmy's bowtie!"  
"Bowtie?" Rachel's attention turned to Conan's bowite, who _innocently_ walked away, not paying attention to her. "JIMMY GET BACK OVER HERE!" she threatened, nearly punching something random in Agasa's house. Though now a child, she still surpassed many people in karate. Conan flinched nervously, freezing on the spot.  
_I hope she doesn't do that often_, Conan thought to himself, shuddering fearfully. He started feeling like he was talking to Amy and Rachel at the same time. He nearly jumped a mile in the air when Agasa's voice rang out.  
"Oh yes, Jimmy, I have been working on a new invention for a long time!" Dr. Agasa exclaimed, reminded by Tae's threat. "Just like Tae you can do some master martial arts skills!"  
"And how exactly will he do that?" Tae scoffed, blowing her hair up.  
"With this," he answered, showing Conan what seemed to be a sweatband to be worn on the forehead.  
"Eh?"  
"This sweatband stimulates all of the muscles in your body to do quick martial art moves and a bit of swordsmanship, however, there is still the matter of you being able to sustain enough energy within your small body."  
_There's always a disadvantage_, Conan thought to himself, taking the sweatband anyway. Tae leaned over to look at it. She looked a bit intruiged that something like this could match Conan's skills to hers. Rachel then looked up at Jimmy.  
"But there's still the matter of my father," Rachel moaned, flopping down onto the couch.  
Conan thought over things for a moment. Tae looked at him, blowing her hair up again. He always did that during crime scenes or during a type of situation that was a crime waiting to happen. One thing she didn't understand, though, is that Richard always solved the cases, but if not him, either someone else did or Conan makes the criminal reveal the truth by a somewhat mere accident. Even so, she'd already heard "young/little detective" many times. Were those people describing Conan? Well, of course they were. Conan is Jimmy after all. Tae sighed to herself, feeling very flustered as she watched Conan equip the sweatband onto his forehead.

"Come on, Rachel, quit moping around already. I've got an idea!" Jimmy yelled out as he ran out the door. Tae lept from the couch and stumbled after him.  
"Jimmy!" she shouted out after him for the sudden leave. Rachel raced after him, fuming a bit. He kept catching her off guard, which she most likely hated. "Jimmy--I mean, Conan, what do you think we should say to my dad?!"  
"I've got that part covered already!"  
"Do you think it's good enough to trick him?!"  
"WELL HE DRINKS BEER ALL THE TIME!"  
"Conan? Who's the new girl?"  
Conan halted in his tracks, nearly skidding into the child in front of him. It was Ai, the person from the Black Organization, creator of the poison. She had shrunk herself in an attempt to commit suicide, because no one had discovered the effects of the poison except for the victims drugged, whom were all disbelieved by the authorities, had been youthened (if that was even a word).  
"A-Ai? Th-this is Rachel. She was drugged."  
"Her, too? Now there are three people who were shrunk. Oh, and the antidote still hasn't been discovered..."  
"Figures. Rachel, this is Ai. She created that poison, but not knowing its effects, tried to commit suicide using it."  
"SHE made that thing?!" Tae thundered at Conan, overshadowing him.  
"Yes, but she's on our side!" Conan answered in a quavering voice.  
Tae, trying to maintain control, simply stood there with a reddened face. "Right. Okay."

At the Moores', Conan swung the door open, allowing Tae to enter first. Richard, noticing Conan's arrival, just looked at his newspaper, and in a dull tone, asked Conan, "Who's your new girlfriend?"  
"Tae Niu," Conan replied flatly in an annoyed voice.  
"Where's Rachel?"  
"Uh...."  
"Conan, you said you had this part covered!" Tae hissed menacingly in his ear.  
"Okay! So I was gloating! What difference does it make?"  
Tae looked away with a dark and evil glare about her. Conan cringed and backed off against the wall.  
"Who? The girl with Conan? Oh, she went off chasing after Jimmy Kudo. Angry."  
Richard lowered his paper, glaring at the new girl. He didn't believe her. After all, she was just a kid, right? He gulped down more beer. "Mm-alight I'll be in meh room then..." he yawned stupidly, walking away in a somewhat dizzy state.  
"Told you he drinks beer all the time," Conan scoffed to Tae.  
"LIKE I HAVEN'T NOTICED!" she spat at him with more venom than a rattlesnake. Conan cringed again, this time ducking behind the couch. _At least I can still scare him..._  
"I think the rest should know you're missing?" Conan suggested with a still fearful tone.  
"Sure. Let's go," Tae answered, dragging him out the door by his arm.

"WAH! TAE, LET ME GO!"

"NOT TODAY!"

Conan and Tae walked about Tokyo, informing the others about Rachel disappearing. Serena Sebastian, supposedly Rachel's best friend, turned away and muttered something about knowing Rachel was after Jimmy. Amy was shocked and started asking Conan questions too many to keep track of, then started interrogating on Tae and why she looked so much like Rachel. Conan turned down Amy's questions and explained that he didn't have a lot of time, then ran off. Mitch and George were a bit surprised but they were suspicious it indeed involved Jimmy Kudo. Tae felt guilty she had to lie about herself, but Conan always soothed her no matter how guilty she felt. Word spread quicker than a forest wildfire as people scattered chatter about Detective Moore's daughter, who was still too drunk to listen.

Tae turned to Conan with her worried expression. "Conan, Agasa said he was going to make me inventions as well...how long does it take for him to make one?"

"Several days. He doesn't have a Ph.D for nothing!"

The couple strolled back to Jimmy's house. All was dusty and cobwebs filled most corners of each room. "Ugh. I don't remember the last time I came here."

Tae shook her head. "You never come here even when you disappear for an odd reason..."

The house was dim and dust hovered everywhere they walked. However, some lights actually continued working in the house, illuminating an area with soft light. Conan kicked the couch--more dust. Conan turned and looked at Tae, who only returned the glance. "Maybe we should clean this place up," she merely suggested. Conan couldn't help but agree. They scattered about, dust floating everywhere, lights brightening rooms then being switched off again, Conan and Tae crashing into each other a few times.

Hours soared past as the house was cleaned. It took them six full hours before all seemed to be just like it was before. Conan flopped down onto the couch with Tae, sighing. "Well we killed several hours," he breathed, sinking himself into a pillow. There was a knock at the door--oddly rapid knocking. Conan slid off the couch lazily and opened the door to the visitors, who happened to be Amy, Mitch, and George.

"Came by to say hi to your new friend," Amy explained truthfully to Conan. "Is she a new student to our school?"

_Crap, I forgot about that!_ Conan thought to himself, with a blank expression. He only blinked, then glanced at Tae on the couch. "Wait here," he ordered Amy and the other two as he rushed over to Tae. "Hey! I forgot to mention...now that you're a kid, you have to go to grade school, right?"

Tae abruptly looked up. "WHAT?!"

"Hey, I managed...and if I can, you definately can as well!"

Rachel's evil leer returned once again. Conan laughed nervously, backing away a bit.

"Oh, fine..." she moaned, resuming her light sleep.


	3. Gun and Blade

**_Chapter III: Gun and Blade_**

Morning arrived a bit too quickly. Last night, Conan and Tae managed to gather what Tae needed in order to prepare for upcoming school. It was Sunday, where Tae was still asleep in the couch. Conan woke up about an hour after the light broke the darkness.

Conan scampered about, wheeling off on his skateboard. Tae remained in slumber while Conan vanished for an hour. He was visiting the ever-so-lazy Richard Moore, who was mumbling incoherently to himself. Conan shook his head, then returned to his original home, finding his companion still asleep. Conan ran his fingers through his hair--he realized it had ruffled itself slightly roughly from the wind's pressure.

"Yo. Rachel."

Tae merely groaned and turned with a most drowsy response of, "Too....early......." Conan grinned. He always thought Rachel awakened herself at this time of day. The light of the orange sun mixed with red was still dim, anyway. Conan turned around, lept up onto the windowsill and stared out at the horizon. In a sudden movement, something soft knocked Conan to the ground, easily dragging him into a disadvantage.

"What the--"

"HAH!" Tae jumped from the couch in front of Conan. "You actually thought I was asleep!"

Conan rubbed his head without any signs of amusement. "Har har har," he answered mockingly, lifting himself off the carpet. Conan swayed when he was brought to his feet, but regained balance in a second. His hand was still on his head.

Tae laughed merrily, though had an apologizing tone as well. "I'm sorry! I guess I couldn't help myself since I'm a kid now." She had a young, cheerful smile about her. Tae turned her head to look at the horizon. "Wow, it is pretty early..."

"Yeah," Conan flatly replied, though forgiving her in his voice without speaking it. Tae had another expression on her face, however. Conan was suspicious she had an odd thing in mind...

"Jimmy. Let's go see my dad. I know you can think of something for him to believe I'm not a shrunken kid."

"Actually, I do..."

"Great." Tae burst out the door and halted next to Conan's skateboard. "You can tell me on the way there."

Conan was astonished, watching Tae's every move. He then nodded and stepped up onto the board, followed by an eager Tae. Conan then activated the solar energy part of it as he stepped on a black button with his right foot. Tae looked down at the grass being blown by an unseen force. A jerky movement alarmed her as the skateboard blasted away into the road.

Several minutes later, they arrived at the doorsteps of the Moores' house. Tae entered first, leaving Conan to follow. After what he suggested, Tae decided it was good enough to fool her father. She strolled into the kitchen, her long, brown hair flowing behind. Conan was literally commanded to linger in the living room with Richard, whom's every movement he quietly and keenly spectated. In the kitchen was a series of clatters of pots and pans. Soon enough, a sweet scent of food drifted into the room, which was quite convincing that Tae was still able to do what she previously could do. Conan dreamily sniffed at the air.

"Tae, you sure you haven't been decreasing the time you train your martial arts skills?" Conan rang out in a dazed voice. Tae took this offensively, then realized he was referring to her cooking, though she laughed mockingly.

"Well, Conan, for once you've actually had a good idea for me to benefit from besides getting killed," she answered with enthusiasm and teasing. Conan laughed falsely, then watched Richard as he spoke many things unaudible. Conan shook his head--Richard, that babbling fool. Conan turned his head as saw another item catch his sight. A bottle of bluish vodka. Long ago, there had been a murder, the victim a diplomat and his 'wife' the murderer. Earlier that day, his rival, Harley Hartwell, also known as the Kudo of the West, had given Conan vodka, disguising it by claiming it could help Conan's cold. Later, Conan discovered it temporarily returned him to his normal form, though in a very painful cycle.

Tae returned with the food a few minutes later. She placed it in front of the still slumbering Richard, then handed a bit to Conan and herself. They consumed their food, no complaints whatsoever. After they had finished, Tae and Conan left the house back to Jimmy's house. Tae wondered how her father will react when he finds food in front of him--and the note she left, explaining her business with Kudo and several others.

-----

Upon arriving at Kudo's house, Tae switched the television on and she flipped through the channels. Conan, however, wandered into the room that happened to be a small library of its own. His sight slowly hovered over each spine of a novel. Fantasy, mystery, horror, drama...so many categories lined the shelves. After a long wait of 12 minutes, Conan jumped up to tip a book on supernatural cases. It slowly tilted further and steadily lowered itself until the hardcover book tummbled and plummeted into Conan's hands, who fell witht he book as he caught it. "Ow..." Conan raised his head and shook it rapidly, only causing him to become dizzy. A few seconds passed before Conan's sight and mind could focus, then lifted himself onto a chair. He opened the large book, the cover with shadowy figures and the back with almost the same. He flipped through the pages that told of cases unsolved, all taking place in places rumored to be filled with dreaded apparations. There were only two live witnesses, but two wasn't enough to confirm the existence of phantoms.

While young Tae clicked away at the remote, she came upon the news. There was a very dangerous rivalry in Tokyo--two innocent lives were killed and the two murderers, unidentified, were discovered to have an intense hate against each other. One had a dagger, the other with a rapid machine gun. Tae stared as she watched Inspector Meguire with the police...and her father! He was at the scene of the first victim.

_"This one had been killed by the dagger murderer," _they reported, Rachel's father in his usual baffled trance. _The second victim is yet to be found. Here was quite a struggle. From what we deducted, the innocent person had came upon the two enemies fighting. He must've been accidentally massacred when the dagger wielder made a blind slash at the gunman and hit this person instead. There is a long slash mark across his side and stomach, and abruptly stops at the other side of the body, where there was a more deeper wound."_

_"Well, I for one, think the two didn't want witnesses," _Richard Moore declared, looking a bit grim at the sight of the corpse.

:-x-: End of page one. Stay viewing the story as page two will unfold. The source bhind Tae Niu's name: Tae from Tae Kwon Do, ponounced differently. Niu is part of a Chinese swordswoman from long ago. :-x-:


	4. Gun and Blade, page II

**_Chapter III: Gun and Blade, Page Two_**

Tae was still, settled on the couch as she stared at the television screen. She watched as Inspector Meguire and her father Richard Moore examine the body for evidence. The blood on the clothes were still fresh, but the wounds didn't spill any. The police presumed the victim was massacred within 30 minutes ago. Those viewing the scene and airing it were unsteadily letting the camera wave around lightly, as if the cameraman was nervous from sighting the corpse. When they resumed the usual news, Tae lunged forth and tackled the television, her hands on the screen, with a burst of, "NO!"

Tae had to tell Conan, and quick. If they didn't do anything...Before she had a split second to react, Conan opened the door from the miniature library with a curious expression. "What is it, Rachel?"

"Jimmy! There's been a murder!"

"Say what?!"

Once Tae explained the location of the murder scene, Conan furiously soun the doorknob and kicked it open, pouncing away onto his skateboard. Tae ran after him at a slightly slower pace, hopping onto the rear. Conan stepped onto the button activating the skateboard and they raced off in a flash. Tae's hair whipped behind her with her clothes flowing wildly while the winds stung Conan more than his companion.

Coming upon the apartment where the murder took place, Conan kicked the skateboard, flying off. Tae followed before the skateboard flipped on her. Sweat streamed down Conan's face and Tae leaned over a bit to notice. He didn't even make an attempt to wipe it away. Was this how serious he really was during crime occurances?

They slammed the door open and Tae pulled Conan upstairs to where the murder was said to be. Before they could bypass the 4th floor, two familiar voices floated down the corridors. _"Moore, you don't have a single clue, do ya?"_

_"No..."_

There was then a heaved sigh of annoyance.

_"Moore, you'd best not touch anything...we're dealing with two of the most dangerous criminals here. They both attempt slaughter on each other and can harm a lot of innocent lives. We need to subdue them quickly."_

_"Inspector Meguire!"_

It was a new voice.

_"No whereabouts of the second corpse yet."_

_"Hmph. Then it must be a fib. That rumor about a second bloodcurling shriek...and a gunshot at the same time....bah."_

Through all this, the young couple approached the room. Peering around the corner, Conan and Tae poked their heads in the room, watching the police, Inspector Meguire, and Richard. As the door slowly opened, a loud creak echoed. It was the door.

"You two again?!" Richard yelled in surprise. "Y-you shouldn't be here!"

"Conan? Who's the new girl?" Meguire asked with curiousity. He knew Conan had seen such scenes before and didn't mind the kid lingering. However he did sometimes mess with evidence, where Richard would whack him or throw him out...

"Tae Niu. She's..."

"A cousin of one of Conan's distant friends!" Tae interrupted with urgency. The inspector nodded, then turned his attention back to the corpse. There was no murder weapon, and there was no trace of any clues. Some blood did trail, but it was in every direction and stopped only a few inches from the doorway. Conan peered over is shoulder at Tae, who merely shrugged with an indistinct "I don't know".

Conan strolled up from behind one of the cops, who was fingering a crate that had fallen apart from a gun blast. Apparently, it only shattered into remnants of wood during the bloody battle. Conan didn't understand why two men had such a grudge against each other--and he found it quite odd that one had a dagger, the other a gun. Why different weapons? He walked over to the corpse that lay in his own puddle of blood. Conan couldn't bear the stench in the room, oddly enough. What was the smell? He couldn't identify. Tae was seen with her hands over her mouth and the others seemed to be holding her breaths. Conan grasped Tae's left arm and exited the room in a rush.

Once three hallways down, Tae removed her hands from her nose and mouth with a burst of air. "God, what was in there? Sure didn't smell like the corpse!" Conan nodded in agreement with a grim expression.

"There's got to be something, though..." Something then occured to him. He remembered laying eyes on something clear yet shining in the light. Conan turned his head. Wasn't it....glass? He ran towards the room again, sweat still streaming down his face. Tae, concerned for her partner, ran after him. "Conan, stop running around! What's got you so worked up?"

"I'll explain later. Follow me!"

In the room where they previously had entered, the police continued their investigation. They were talking to several people who lived in the rooms nearby the one where the victim used to live. Inspector Meguire was currently questioning a young lady with black hair that was left down. She turned her head to see Conan and Tae. "Oh my! Inspector, are these two children allowed here?"

"Well, the boy is fine. He's seen these kinds of stuff all the time. The girl, however, I'm not sure of, but that's the boy's responsibilty."

Conan sighed, glad to be able to linger amongst the room. He gestured to Tae, then strolled to the other walls of the room. He was right--there was glass there alright. Conan looked up. The window was blocked by crates, and the glass was hidden from view from even more crates. This wasn't a warehouse, though!

Warehouse...now that he had thought of the very word, an old warehouse still stood near this apartment. It was abandoned for two years, rumored to conceal a ghastly demon within. Legend say that a deceased spirit hung in the air of the warehouse, and a pair of boys dared to enter. The last thing that soared through the air was their screams.

Two cops, noticing Tae and Conan nearby the shattered glass, called out to Inspector Meguire. Reporting the glass, Inspector Meguire concluded the two had escaped through the window. Richard agreed, but suddenly remembering Conan, whacked him across the head. "Quit messing around, kid!" Conan grasped his hair in pain. Every time Richard hit him, it became even more of a throbbing bruise.

"DAD!!" Tae exclaimed without thinking. Richard looked about wildly, thinking he had just heard Rachel.

"Huh, wha?" he sputtered in confusion. Tae slapped her hands over her mouth, wide-eyed. Richard spun around, looking for the verified location of his daughter. When he was reassured that Rachel was supposedly not present at the moment, he sighed in exasperation and turned to a bystander with more questions. Conan shot Tae an accusing look while she nervously laughed and sweated.

Conan examined the crates again. Was it their way of communication? Through actual items instead of notes, e-mail, or anything written? Conan turned his head to sight Tae, who still had her hands clamped over her mouth. _I could head over to the rumored demon-cursed warehouse. But if I did, Rachel would surely follow when she sees me. If she does, I might put her in danger! I can't have that. What do I do? Stand arouunnd all day?_

"Inspector, Detective Moore, may I go _now_? I mean, I have serious business to attend to!" spoke out a young man in a suit--one of the latest fashions throughout Japan. He didn't seem suspicious. No one had anything to do with the rivals, anyway. Did they?

The investigation continued for hours. Conan and Tae had accidentally fell asleep halfway through the case, Conan forgetting to mention the oddity of the crates being in the room. After a full six hours of inspecting the building and room, they exhaustedly decided to turn in for the day. Before they left, Richard unearthed Conan's and Tae's place of concealment--a crate, obviously. He grabbed Conan by the collar and dropped him on the floor. "OW!"

Tae's eyes fluttered open from Conan's yelp of pain. She abruptly sat up, accidentally tilting the crate over, falling on top of Conan. "Ow. Today is NOT 'Torture the Kid' day already, is it?"

Conan's eyes traveled over to the police force leaving. _Wait! They shouldn't go yet! _"Hey, I wonder why there are boxes in a room that's not a storage closet and is supposed to be a room for someone to live in?" Inspector paused before he even exited, and Richard peered closer at the crates.

"Hey, you're right..." A thought occured to him at the same moment. _Hey...last time I mistook Conan for a genius...but he's doing it again! Maybe he really is a genius..._ Mistakingly, his eyes traveled over to Conan, an odd expression on his face.

_I remember that look..._Conan thought to himself. Purposely, Conan peeked inside one of the crates. As he did, the boc tilted and made the complete stack fall to the ground. "Oops."

_No. He's no genius. Just an annoying twerp. _"IDIOT!" Richard yelled, whacking him across the head again. Tae found this a not very fair situation--she and Conan couldn't do anything now they were kids! Especially her, she wasn't a teenager anymore and couldn't help Conan--or should she say Jimmy? Her father's been abusing him since the start of time when he was Conan...

"Yeah, why would crates even be here? It would endanger the two while they were fighting. Anyway, these all look like the old, creaky ones back at that one warehouse that everyone's afraid of," the Inspector stated as he examined one of the crates Conan knocked to the floor. "Wait, the warehouse! Maybe their next fight starts there."

"But what time would they go there?" Richard asked him in disbelief.

"Several sound-witnesses say that they always start a commotion around midnight," he answered flatly. "So, Co--" He hesitated, noticing Conan's lack of presence. He wasn't in the room anymore.

"Now where'd that pest go?" Richard mumbled.


	5. Gun and Blade, Page III

**_Gun and Blade, Page III_**

After the investigation ended with absolutely no further progress made besides the corpse, everyone left for their homes. Richard came upon dinner as soon as he swung the door open. Richard immediately knew it was Rachel--but now why was she not in person? She wasn't here anymore, so what was the point of getting angry at her...

_Beer!_ he cried out in his mind. Richard stumbled forth to the bottle and tore off the note taped to it. His eyes slowly traveled over the words with a handwriting unknown even to him.

_To the supposedly Great Richard Moore,_

_How have you been doing? Rachel and I went through a lot of trouble just to get this for you. Thought it might help to take things off your mind for some time._

_--Jimmy Kudo_

Richard blinked in confusion. Kudo had actually given something to him--with Rachel as well. Well, at least he wasn't interfering with the big case he was on! Ripping the paper to shreds with a smug chuckle, he swept up the bottle and immediately began drinking. Tae watched from outside through the window--she hadn't seen Conan for the rest of the day. So how did the note with the beer she snuck into the house get taped to the bottle?

Tae slowly walked back to her new "home", at Conan's house. She dragged her feet as she walked, her blue skirt roughly bouncing off her legs, hair doing the same to her back. Occasionally, she glanced up in the direction she was strolling, eyeing every house she passed. Nighttime was dark, though lit by stars. However, this night was rendered without any light to guide her. All there were to lead her were the street lamps.

After what seemed to be an hour, she creaked open the door to the dark yet still too familiar house. She peered into the room and glanced around, head turning to the right before shooting a look to the left. Tae entered the room and slowly clicked the door closed behind her, noticing a layer of soft light that befell the floor. She raised her head to sight a room with the same value color of light outlining the room. _Conan?_ Tae laid her right hand on the railing of the stairs and mounted her way to the top, where the room she believed Conan settled in stood before her. Raising herself with her feet, she managed to reach the dooknob and open it just so a small stream of light spilt onto the floor. Peeking inside, she found Conan, just as she estimated--but he was reading a novel. Written by Booker Kudo, Jimmy's father.

Without even so much of a temporary look at the door, Conan dully answered, "Come in." Tae opened the door halfway and slipped in, shutting the door behind her. She looked around the room--an empty space occupied only with a few seats, soft light, a desk with an impressive potted plant, and Conan himself with the book. Tae ran over to the plant, staring at its every detail. She knew in an instant that Conan wasn't merely bored--he was waiting for the right moment to leave for the warehouse.

"Conan?" Tae finally spoke, tearing her eyes from the plant. "Are you sure it's safe to do--" Conan slammed the book shut. Tae flinched at the echoes of the book but kept Conan within her sight.

"Rachel, you know I've been experiencing these situations for a long time."

_He just called me Rachel._

"I know, Jimmy, but you know well you've never interfered with a fight between a gun and a dagger," Tae sighed concernedly.

"I have to do _something_. If nothing halts or at least subdue the two, we'll be sure to be far from catching them. Rachel, don't follow. _At all_."

"But Jimmy, I--"

"It'll only put you in danger. I want you to be as far from death as possible."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I've had experience."

Tae silenced, her eyes traveling to the floor. Her eyes traced every etched pattern on the carpet, which boasted complicated shapes and alignment. She kept quiet, glancing back at Conan every once in a while, catching sight of his watch. Only several seconds away. When Conan's watch struck a quarter after 11, he lifted himself from his seat, steadily glided over to the door, and exited.

_Just like that. He's gone._

Tae kept frozen to herself, listening to silence and her suddenly raspy breathing. She slipped out the door and downstairs, sighting a clock hung on the wall. She settled onto a couch, staring at the clock intently. After a few minutes ticked by, she lept to her feet. "Jimmy." Without another thought, another word, she bolted out the door, out onto the cold, darkened pavement.

Conan arrived at the warehouse in a matter of fifteen minutes. He propelled himself off his skateboard as it whirled to a stop. Conan jumped onto a weak crate just outside a window and peered through the soiled glass. No one was inside--yet. Hopping down onto the rough dirt, Conan paused to regain balance, then creaked the door open as he rushed over to it. Conan cautiously looked about the room, hoping that neither killers were there. After assuming they weren't in hiding and haven't arrived yet, Conan shut the door behind him and strolled between avaliable paths. His eyes jolted to the left and right as he walked around the warehouse, examining each dusty crate, floor tile, and wall texture. He dragged himself onto a bench and peered around the room.

To his unnotice, Tae had slipped inside. Without thinking, she dove into hiding, alerting Conan to conceal himself. _Someone's here._ Before he could act, he stepped on something. Backing away and staring down, he identified it as a calender. It had been turned to the current month and one of the dates in the current week had been cut out.

"So they're meeting on Wednesday," said a voice quietly. Conan looked up to see Tae staring down at him.

"Uh..."

"Hey, I can't let you walk around by yourself headed towards suicide..." she responded in the same tone, smiling.

"Oh, Rache...you can't just leave me alone, can you Rache?" Conan returned the grin as she dropped down from the crate. "I guess we should get home, huh?"

"Yeah..."


	6. Gun and Blade, Page IV

**_Gun and Blade, Page IV_**

Monday. Conan had expected this coming. Once Tae had arrived, she was somehow fortunate enough to be in his classroom. She was pale and shaking, as if she didn't want to go through elementary again.

Tae claimed a seat nearby Conan and sat down, still shuddering a bit. Conan couldn't prevent himself from grinning. "Don't think you'll make it?"

She shook her head, her only able response.

"You will," He lowered his voice so only the two could hear the words, "because we used to be in high school."

"And I suppose elementary isn't much of torture as the proper school you're supposed to be in?"

"Quit moaning, Tae! You'll be fi--"

"Hey, it's you!!" Amy screeched as she ran up. "I remember you!"

"Erm, hi Amy...."

"It looks like you already know Conan! Have you known each other long?"

"Well, I--"

"Hey, Amy! Tae, how are you?" Mitch and George had come running up to them. "Nice day, huh?"

"Nice day, my foot! I've been having some bad luck," Mitch answered with a scoff.

"Did you hear about the rivalry between those two crazy guys?"

Conan and Tae suddenly fell silent at George.

"What?"  
"Mmph. Nothing," Conan answered for Tae.

"Oookaaay...."

School ended quickly for them and Amy was in high chatter as they left the building. Tae had to look away and yawn occasionally just to place a barrier in her ears. Conan glanced sideways at Amy, listening though uninterested.

"So, you guys up to much?" Mitch asked after seperating themselves within 12 feet of the school.

"I just plan going back home," Tae responded, staring at the ground now.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Just stop it."

"Did I make you mad?"

"Shut up..."

"Mitch, I advise you don't anger her," Conan warned, starting to back away a little.

"Why?"  
"Just shut up and keep walking."

"But--"

"Oh, Mitch, can't you just listen for once?" Amy interrupted, shooting a glare at him.

"Erm...right."

"Geez, Mitch, you sure have been nosy lately, huh?"

"Oh, shut it George."

Conan made an attempt to break ranks from the group towards the warehouse, but it seemed Amy was too keen not to let him go yet. Tae found this highly aggravating, for she had noticed Amy's liking towards Conan.

Before Conan could slip away into a dark alleyway, he heard Amy's voice. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," he replied with an all-too-innocent tone.

"Doesn't sound like nowhere," George said grimly.

"Erm...uh..."

"Well?"  
"He's obviously headed for the warehouse," Tae responded bitterly.

"Tae, what are you--"

"Don't you pay attention to Conan's habits? You could've known _by now_ he was going there!"

There was a silence in the air, nervous tension and flusteration floating. Mitch broke the silence:

"Of course we knew, we were just testing you."

The other two nodded fervently. Tae rolled her eyes with a mutter of "whatever" and turned. "Well? Aren't you going?"

"Oh, erm, right."

Conan, deeply exasperated, strolled down the alleyways and narrow paths directly to the warehouse. The sky was a somewhat gloomy gray, so the bushes and trees were dim. The clouds were immobile, time thickly flowing like blood.

"This...is...taking...forever!" Amy complained, moaning loudly.

"You wanted to follow me," Conan responded through gritted teeth.

They finally arrived at the warehouse. "There's nothing interesting here," George yawned, settling himself on top of a bench. "Just a whole bunch of dusty boxes and some messed up packages."

"I should've told you earlier," Conan growled angrily at this waste of time.

"Why didn't you?" Mitch inquired, a little annoyed by Conan's antics.

"Shut up," Tae simply huffed. "You just don't understand, do you?"

"Aren't you a bit cranky..." Amy commented with a most obnoxious tone.

"I'm going home!" George declared, turning around and heading off.

"Me too!" Mitch called out, running after George. Amy followed without a moment of hesitation, clearly indicating she was breaking ranks. Conan turned to Tae, slightly confused.

"What got you so angry?"

"I had to drive them off _somehow_," she replied innocently, shrugging. "They're bothersome when it comes to cases like these."

"...Yeah, you're right," he replied stiffly, apparently unable to find an answer.


End file.
